


an eye for an eye (a cough for a moth)

by welcometotr3nch



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, M/M, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotr3nch/pseuds/welcometotr3nch
Summary: in which josh loves his moths, and tyler helps them grow big and strong.





	an eye for an eye (a cough for a moth)

it smelled like rotting leaves, and the air was far too humid.

"come on, tyler," josh encouraged softly. "give me a big cough."

the brunet crouched on the basement floor, nodding. he felt the new larvae crawling and scratching under his skin, but there were matters much more important at hand.

he let out a mighty cough, but only a leg came out.

"they must be stuck; i can hear them in there," josh mused, sighing. "come on, again. cough."

tyler pursed his lips. sniffled a little.

josh towered over him, cocking a brow. "hm? well?"

his lips remained closed tightly over his teeth.  
his throat tightened round the fluttering wings and wriggling bodies.  
some stopped wriggling.

"did you just kill some of them?"

silence.

"you ungrateful fucking prick."

a sob.

"i expected better from you. you were so good last time."

a whine, and a cough, and a sob.

"killing my babies right before they can fly free… you're so fucking wrong."

a cough and a wing, and a limp body.

"do you know how much i love them, tyler?"

more sobs, coughs, and limp wings and parts.  
legs, mostly.

"you're killing my babies. stop being such a-"

screaming, sobbing, choking and a million beating wings at once. they all came out like a flood, blocking his throat completely.  
he couldn't breathe. he was suffocating.

but josh smiled. he stared tyler right in the eyes, and smiled his widest fucking smile. 

tyler wanted to kill him and his babies.

a horrifying, gurgling yowl tore from the brunet's filthy mouth as he convulsed on the damp floor of their open-plan terrarium. 

josh ignored him and smiled, letting six of the huge moths rest on his arm.  
he smiled.  
he laughed.

tyler fell unconscious after hitting his head on the concrete ground in his spasm.  
a bright green caterpillar that was resting soundly atop his skull and under the skin had burst on the impact, shooting thick, green goop all over the ground. along with the blood, that is.

josh laughed.

\---

the moths were soon all out, leaving tyler room to breathe.

he sat up, rubbing his eyes and clearing his throat. feeling the gnawing, he knew what was next.

josh smiled.

"are you ready, butterfly boy?" he purred, holding a scalpel behind his back.

tyler barely even had the energy to respond.

"can we let these ones live outside instead?" he croaked.

"no. no, these ones will thrive in those long lungs of yours."

"please, no."

"don’t fucking test me, tyler. you dirty vermin!"

the brunet didn't even flinch at the sound.  
he was used to it.  
all of this? this was routine by now.

he liked it when josh would let the caterpillars live outside rather than in him. that didn't happen often, but he did it sometimes, and it made him swoon when he did.

josh used the scalpel to score around the fat, wriggling lumps under tyler's skin, lifting up thee flap and pulling out the blood-soaked larvae one by one.

one.  
by.  
one.  
by.  
one.

surprisingly, this wasn't even the worst part of it all.

it was the part where josh put them in that he hated most.

a forceful fist was smacked in front of tyler's lips, forcing a fistful of thick, wriggling caterpillars into his mouth.

"don't fucking swallow. let them go down on their own."

one. two. threefourfive. six.

"don't swallow, that's it. good boy."

seven.  
eight.

"yes. good."

nine, teneleven, twelve, thirteen.

"i love you, tyler."

he couldn't reply. his lungs were full of caterpillars.


End file.
